lord_of_the_rings_and_the_hobbit_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Durin's Folk
Durin's folk are the oldest and most important folk of all the Dwarves in Middle-earth. Durin's folk were by right the inhabitants of Khazad-dûm, and were also called the Longbeards. They claimed Mount Gundabad as a home as well, until it was conquered by Orcs. Their first King was Durin the Deathless, in Khazad-dum. In the later half of the Third Age, up to the time of the Quest of Erebor, most Dwarves of Durin's Folk lived in exile, as both Khazad-dûm and the Lonely Mountain (Erebor) was lost. The greater part of the people lived in the Grey Mountains (Ered Mithrin), but a smaller group lived as exiles in the west near the ruins of Belegost. The remnants of the royal house were among them. Durin's Folk was reunited when Dáin II, Lord of the Iron Hills, became King under the Mountain or King of Erebor in TA 2941. Six kings named Durin ruled the Dwarves of Durin’s Folk. More than just a succession of fathers and sons, this Durin was seen as a reincarnation of his previous self, and had memories of his earlier lives. This lasted until Durin VI, who was killed by Durin's Bane, in TA 1980. After him, Durin did not return to his people for many years, until in the Fourth Age a Durin VII appeared, descendant of Thorin III son of Dáin II Ironfoot, and a descendant in direct line from Durin the Deathless. Durin VII would become known as Durin the Last. Until Ishmael I return to Erebor and lived there until the day he will die. The Kings * Durin I (The Deathless), father of Dwarves. Founder and first King of Khazad-Dûm. * Durin II–V, Durin Reincarnated. * Durin VI descendant of Durin V. He was killed by Durin's Bane in TA 1980. * Náin I son of Durin VI. Last King of Khazad-Dûm, he was killed by Durin's Bane in TA 1981. * Thráin I son of Náin I. Founded Erebor as King under the Mountain in TA 1999. * Thorin I son of Thráin I. He left Erebor for the Grey Mountains (Ered Mithrin). * Glóin, the son of Thorin I. * Óin, the son of Glóin, who lived and ruled from the Grey Mountains. * Náin II, the son of Óin. * Dáin I son of Náin II. Last King of all of Durin's folk, he was killed by a cold-drake in TA 2589. * Thrór son of Dáin I. Returned to the Lonely Mountain as King under the Mountain, and tried to reclaim Moria. Was killed by Azog the Orc in TA 2790. (Start of the War of Dwarves and Orcs) * Thráin II son of Thrór, King in Exile. Lived in or near the ruins Belegost in the Blue Mountains (Ered Luin). He died in the dungeons of Dol Guldur in TA 2850, and was the last holder of the Last Ring of the Dwarves. * Thorin II Oakenshield son of Thrain II. He refounded the Lonely Mountain, but was killed in the Battle of Five Armies in TA 2941. He was never crowned King, but claimed the title King under the Mountain (and did in fact have right to it after refounding the Lonely Mountain). * Dáin II Ironfoot (son of Náin, cousin of Thorin II Oakenshield). He became King under the Mountain as well as King of all Durin's Folk after Thorin's death. * Thorin III Stonehelm became king when Dáin was killed in the War of the Ring in TA 3019. :A son or later descendant of Thorin III was Durin VII the Last, who refounded Khazad-dûm. * Ishmael I became king when his father Durin VII who passed away and he later rebounded Erebor and stay there ever since. External link * it:Popolo di Durin ru:Род Дурина Category:Dwarvish Clans Category:Dwarves